<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Captain by Kawaii_chubby_cheeks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055191">Oh Captain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks'>Kawaii_chubby_cheeks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Menstruation, Minor Violence, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks/pseuds/Kawaii_chubby_cheeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viking AU DenNor<br/>(Trans!Nor)</p><p>Side SuFin<br/>_____________</p><p>". . . When are you going to kiss me, captain?"</p><p>"Depends, Lukas."</p><p>"On?"</p><p>"When are you going to say your affections for me?"</p><p>-Explicit 18+ ending-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Captain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ooc as this may be of the characters, this is how I perceive them!</p><p>Note: They never refer to themselves as vikings because that was a term made by those they raided, far as I could search.</p><p>Another note: Author is Enby, and I do my best to casually portray the transition throughout the work. Feel free to give me pointers to how I could improve on my portrayal of a trans man in future works!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold sea air nipped at Lovise's cheeks, her seat on one of the larger rocks along the shore giving her no protection from the harsh winds. Such a spot went avoided by her family, deeming it far too dangerous simply because they couldn't withstand a bit of wind. Cowardly and boring is what they were. Lovise adored the feel of her long hair being flung about her face by a wind breeze passing her by. What more could she ask for than the salty air surrounding her on the cloudy afternoons she preferred to sit out in? She inhaled deeply, comforted by the seas scent.</p><p>Over her shoulder, she noted her aunt waving her down. She sighed to herself silently. How annoying. Just geting there and already having to end her break from chores. Lovise eased her way down from the stone, picking up the bottom of her dress to run back to the house where her aunt waited for her. Aunt Nora wore a stern scowl on her wrinkled face the closer came into view.</p><p>"Yes ma'am?" Lovise prompted.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing, Lovise?" Nora asked rhetorically. She gestured pointedly towards the shoreline. "If my memory serves me right. . . You aren't allowed by the water without your uncle or cousin."</p><p>Here we go again, Lovise thought bitterly. The lack of expression on her face aided the young woman in hiding her true annoyance. She needed no supervision from the men. If anything, she proved to be the most capable when it came to climbing on the wet rocks and remaining in place from the winds. Then again, she supposed her aunt just fretted over her to avoid losing her the same way she did her mother. Deciding to be passive this time round, she took one of Nora's hands and squeezed it gently.</p><p>"I'm sorry, auntie. Next time I'll remember to get Børre to accompany me." Lovise lied for the sake of satisfying the older woman.</p><p>Nora's face softened. She sighed heavily as she let go of her niece's hand to touch her cheek. As the older sister of Lovise's mother, she noted how much like her sister her niece compared facially as well as personality. Turning heel towards the house, she gestured for the other to follow her. "I'll forgive you this time. Now come help me with the cooking!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am."</p><p>Following Nora into their small home, Lovise noted how her cousin's sleeping space remained a mess. If she didn't tidy her area she wold get an earful. Why her aunt and uncle would be so slack on him was beyond her. She turned her attention to the vegetables sat ready to be cooked for their afternoon meal. Another dull day of chores stuck in the house- Unless the men needed a couple of drinks between their tasks with the animals and crops. Much as she adored her family, Lovise couldn't imagine this every day activity giving her true joy in the coming years. Being expected to tend after the house and raise a couple children was what brought the women about her prosperity within their hearts but she itched to be by the water's edge,  outside and rebelling against what her elders wished. There had to be more than this!</p><p>Dammit all if Lovise didn't get a taste of something more than her present. Her body moved on its own when slicing greens for the pot. Maybe the best option for her was to marry one of the fishermen in the area. The promise of daily mackeral didn't sound too horrid. If she played her cards right, just perhaps her future husband wouldn't mind her sitting by the water to wait for his return. She paused her cutting a moment. Catching herself making scenarios in her head like this felt almost pathetic. At twenty years old she had yet to receive any marriage offers, seeing as though there were several far fairer young women to pluck up. It didn't bother her in the aspect of wishing to be pursued- No, she could care less about being romanced- So much as being offended no one saw her as a good option. Their loss she supposed with a roll of her eyes, returning to her cooking. To her side she noted Nora kneading the bread to go along with their meal. Could she be happy living a life like her?</p><p>Considering the small possibility gave her the tiny bit of hope she felt she needed to keep away from the shore. Busy within her thiights, she hadn't been fully aware of her surroundings so when the voice of her aunt lifted to call for her attention, she bumped into a handful of  bloodied meat. Nora bit her lip to hold in a fit of laughter while her niece frowned deeply over her soiled dress. Before her aunt could form words over her stiffled laughter, Lovise waved a hand dismissively on her way to her bedding in the far corner. By the looks of it she forgot to do her laundry. Perfectly annoying, but not an issue. She took this opportunity to wander over to her cousin's clothing. Nora stood with her back turned while preparing the meat, giving Lovise the opportunity to steal a few articles from her cousin to change into. She did this while she wasn't being watched over to avoid an arguement, knowing Nora wouldn't say anything if what's done was already done. Lovise hurried back over to the soup not caring about the sideways looks she earned for her change of clothes.</p><p>Between the two women, the afternoon meal was made without further issue. Bread and soup were fixed in plenty a portion. Nora excused herself to call for her husband and son only to pause in the entryway. She stood silently, eyes big like the plate she used to feed her beloved. Lovise made her way over expecting to see a neighbor having come to visit and make some sort of fool of themselves to see something approaching in the distance. By the looks of it, a boat much larger than the locals used for their fishing. Her aunt laid a hand on her shoulder. For a second she stood confused before realizing she was being pushed further into the house.</p><p>"Hide."</p><p>Lovise had no time to question her aunt's words as the woman took off to the fields further up the property. For a woman her age she moved purposefully in long, quick strides. She decided to listen for once go her aunt and searched for a space big enough for her body all the while stealing glances from the window. Whoever steered such a large vessel must be someone quite ferocious to scare their stronghearted Nora! She caught one more look at the ship stopping just before the sand, several bodies piling out. Lovise dove for and frantically found cover between her bedding and the wall, deciding it the best spot given her body was well enough hidden with her covers. Hoping hard in silenced, she listened from her hiding place.</p><p>At first it seemed as if no one were to come. She thought perhaps this was a big understanding. Her breath caught at hearing a man yelling. Over the growing pounding in her ears she couldn't quite make out his words. A couple more men spoke up, all of their voices unfamiliar to her ears. She struggled to even her breath. Footsteps neared the house, only pausing with the arrival of her uncle's stern voice.</p><p>"We have nothing for you to take. Best leave us alone!"</p><p>The words were difficult to pick out over the thumping in her ears. What she could make out was just enough to get her breathing started back up. Her uncle's no nonsense approach could surely run off these unwanted visitors-</p><p>"Give us all of your livestock and we might just let you get away with your lives."</p><p>Or not. Lovise clutched at the fabric of her shirt. Still, she strained to listen despite the discouragement. Somethimg it the ground. What, she couldn't quite be sure but she could faintly make out the sound of her cousin wincing. Defending his father was only going to get his ass kicked. Børre had physical strength but no training in defense, leaving his build useless now. Working the land didn't teach a man to fight!</p><p>Neither did working around the house teach it to a woman, yet that was nothing to keep Lovise contained to her hiding place. Storming out the house to confront those coming for their livelihood accepted as one of her more stupid plans- If one could really say it had been thought out. She fumbled to her family, where her cousin lie on the ground holding his head. To her surprise, the man standing front and center looked no older than her. He wore a dumb smile on his face despite the frightening axe he held. No doubt intending to use it to cause them harm.</p><p>She stumbled in finding her voice a moment before managing to form her words. "Our livestock are nothing to make a big deal over! They're mostly skin and bone."</p><p>The grin on the center man's face stuck to his face. ". . . Am I supppsed to be threatened by some twelve year old boy? Out of my way, kid!"</p><p>He lifted his axe above his head in one swift motion, intent on causing Lovise hard clear as the smile on his lips. The blade came swinging down on her faster than she knew how to deal. Without thinking, she lifted a hand to catch part of the swinging axe. She heard her aunt scream before she felt the weight of the blade piercing her palm. Even then, the adrenaline rushing through her veins numbed her abilityto feel the pain. The man on the other end of the axe stated dumbfounded at her before her foot came to meet his gut, sending him to the ground. She lifted his fallen weapon from the ground to grip it's handle in her bleeding hand, breath heavy. She pointed it at him. He and his men watched, afraid of what they thought to be a younger man. </p><p>"You will apologize to my family and I may just let you leave with your head connected to your body." Her hold on the handle was shaky at best. Whatever wood it had been crafted of carried weight. Still, she kept steady on her threat.</p><p>One of the men hanging back took a step forward in an attempt to be bold in front of the crew, a mistake on his part as Lovise swung at him. The man fell to the ground and scrambled to put distance between himself and her. What few others they brought along, though looking like quite the brutes, stood frozen. This supposed kid ruined their initial plan just by getting their leader on the ground. Said leading man began to stand to his feet only to pause. Lovise  lowered the axe, jutting the blade under his chin to lay just a centimeter from his Adam's apple. He nearly brushed against the metal when gulping at a fear filled lump in his throat.</p><p>"Get your ass away from them!" Her umcle yelled at Lovise. His words fell on deaf ears. She stared down the young man, his easy going smile replaced by his lips forming a straight line. This became real personal real quick. How dare some kid take down the captain!</p><p>Despite her fierce glaring down of the man, he couldn't deal with appearing as a coward in front of his crew. He swioed his foot underneath her, using his greater height in his favor. Tripping her was almost too easy. Though she still had the handle tightly clasped, he put a safe distance between them. Blue eyes met Lovise's indigo pair, their gazes locking in an unspoken promise to see their fight to the end. For a moment neither dared to move. When her cousin lifted himself from the ground to come to her aid she was surprised to watch his form retreat out of herperipheral vision instead of coming to her aid.</p><p>Cowardice aside, she never let her eyes leave her opponent. Without warning he came charging at her full speed. Given his larger stature it didn't take but twisting at the right angle to avoid his fist. He collided with nothingness, further angered by missing his target. Turning on his heel, he grabbed at her shirt to find she tossed his axe in favour of lifting her elbow to his nose. His vision became blurred by tears. She took the opportunity to kneel down, using her height to her advantage. She pressed forward- Top of her head meeting his middle. He toppled over, back hitting the dirt.</p><p>The young man heaved out a growl, voice giving away his breathlessness. "Asshole!"</p><p>Lovise couldn't completely tell if it was the adrenaline rush or the excitement of something other than the ordinary encouraging her on. She stood with her fist bared in front of herself. "Speak for yourself, invader!"</p><p>"No one speaks to me that way." The man responded before rushing to his feet. Coming at her, he grabbed onto her shoulders with the intent to slam his head with hers. To his surprise, she took it like it wasn't but a minor inconvenience. She struck at his diaphragm, making it tremble as he struggled to catch his breath. While he was down she kicked and kicked at his middle until she dropped to the ground, panting and satisfied with her beating. The man gasped, clutching at his spasming middle until he caught his breath.</p><p>Lovise watched him from where she sat in the dirt a little bit more than a foot away. Raider or not, she supposed she respected his determination to win. He failed but she saw the glint in his eyes as he attacked her. She turned her attention to her family and his men staring warily of her as if she hadn't acted in self defense. Perhaps she went overboard, but still! She gestured for someone to help her up and Nora was the first to rush to help her to her feet. Nora began looking her over, mumbling something about her safety before grabbing her hand. Lovise winced. She nearly forgot she cut her hand on his axe.</p><p>She took her hand away from her aunt to offer it to the man she fought. He glared at her but took her offee nonetheless. Once to his feet, she was caught off guard by his demeanor calming. He took her hand again, shaking it firmly. Though taken aback to be treated by his respect, she returned the shake using equal strength. A smile split across his face.</p><p>"How about we give you some furs for some sheep instead?" The man offered, now beaming. "Oh. How rude of me. I'm Matthias. What is the name of the young man who beat my ass?"</p><p>Young man? Lovise thought. There was no time to correct him now. Surely if the man knew a woman kicked his ass he wouldn't react wearing a smile. She grasped onto the name she thought up the fastest. "Lukas. If you show us your furs we may just trade you a few sheep."</p><p>"I'll see what we have." The man, Matthias, nodded. He separated from her to get his men back to their boat.</p><p>Left to deal with her decision, Lovise ignored the looks from her cousin and uncle on her way to the house. She had a hand to cover. Now that she was beginning to calm, it stung like a bitch. The family could wait to scold her. If they planned to at least. She did all the work in keeping the others from being attacked but she wasn't big strong Børre- Who had been pathetic about getting hit! She plopped down onto her bedding, body aching.</p><p>Instead of Nora entering the house after her she was surprised to see her uncle following her in. A hard worker who tended to favor his son for being born in a stronger body than her. He stood silently for a few minutes while Lovise cleaned the cut in her hand. She said nothing to him, focusing on wrapping cloth around her wound. Her uncle sighed heavily.</p><p>"What was that? Lukas? I think you forget your place, Lovise."</p><p>She finally lifted her gaze from her task. "Last I checked, you and your son weren't protecting your wife and niece."</p><p>He wanted to be angry with her, this she could clearly see. What strength she held in her personality was a trait he wished would cease. Since her younger years as a child who preferred to tackle the bigger kids to the ground, her uncle had an issue over her behavior. While he and Nora raised her before her memory could begin to recall, something in her couldn't be unlearned. He sighed heavily.</p><p>"Børre will bring them the sheep. You stay in here with your aunt." The words were not up for question. He spoke very firmly, cementing the fact that his choice was final. She didn't agree with him.</p><p>Lovise stole a peek towards the window. The shape of the men from before hovered around their boat. She wondered if she embarrassed their captain, Matthias, too badly. Would be a shame for his men to respect him less. She ignored her uncle as she stood to her feet and ran out the door. None of the others in her household were close enough to stop her on her way towards the shore. What these raiders knew of her may be a lie but it was just enough to keep her safe. She took the familiar walk on the soft hand, secretly relishing in the way the sand gave way under her heels.</p><p>Matthias lifted his head to greet what he didn't realize was a woman just about his age. He clasped a hand onto her shoulder, his hold making it easy to get her to walk onto the boat beside him. "Good to see you're the one who's coming to deal with us, Lukas. I wanted to have a talk with you."</p><p>Caught off guard yet curious, Lovise decided to go along with the flow. While she wasn't dumb enough to think his crew wouldn't strike given the chance, she couldn't find any ill will in their captain. Not that she didn't search for an out in the case things did go south. She nodded to him but kept quiet. Whatever he had to say might just be nonsense to throw her off and she intended to show she meant business in her role as "Lukas".</p><p>Lifting his hand from her shoulder, Matthias plopped down onto a pile of furs and leathers. He adjusted in his seat before offering the other a place at his side. As weird as his overly casual behavior was, she accepted the spot next to him by awkwardly dropping in. He smiled. "Now. . . Let's talk business."</p><p>"Of course." Lovise finally spoke up to agree, response quick.</p><p>Matthias takes a moment, though his face is alight with excitement. "I'm still going go hand over furs to your family. We have so much of it I doubt we'll miss it. . . But. . ."</p><p>Lovise's brows furrowed. She echoed him. "But?"</p><p>The smile along his lips never faltered as he lifted his hand to rub at his neck. "The sheep won't make the cut. I want something else for our crew."</p><p>"What could you want?" Lovise decided to ask, not particularly minding if her attitude made an appearance. "Vegetables? Your leathers to be made into clothes, perhaps? These sea winds bite bad."</p><p>Matthias hesitated. Despite this, he still shone with an unusual cheerfulness. He gestured to me using both his hands palm upwards. "I would prefer you join this crew."</p><p>Her reaction must not have appeared very moved because he quickly became more animated. Matthias broudly swept his arms about them, making a show of making sure she saw the ship around them. "All this- The sea! Try to tell me it wouldn't be better for you than being stuck with a family who won't even fight beside you."</p><p>He had her there. Lovise sighed. She sank into the furs and leathers under them, unsure of what to make of his offer. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I. . . I don't know. My family takes great care of each other under better circumstances. I can't just leave them for whatever this nonsense is."</p><p>"Come on," Matthias leaned forward. The space between them began closing more than she liked but she didn't stop him even if they're faces were barely a blink apart. "Traveling on the seas is more exhilarating than any farming you're doing with your father and brother."</p><p>"My uncle and cousin and uncle are hard workers." Lovise gritted her teeth. She pushed him away from her with a rough shove of her hand. Glancing about them, she noted the several men passing by them. So many bigger and badder men were already there, and he wanted her on the boat as well? She took her lip between her lip chewed it gently until she could speak again. ". . . Give me a day to think it over."</p><p>"Of course." Matthias laid a hand on her back, patting roughly. He didn't notice how it knocked her breath out of her. "We'll be here on the shore before we're ready to take off again."</p><p>She struggled off of the piece of leather under her. Lovise tried to appear nonchalant in her leave, though she couldn't help looking over her shoulder. To her surprise her eyes met his. Blue as the ocean he traveled. She rolled her eyes at herself for taking such notice of the idiot of a captain. Her steps quickened, feet nearly sinking into the wet sand. The house wasn't far from the shore and yet she couldn't reach it fast enough. She sighed to herself when making her way in. Unthinkingly, Lovise grabbed some of the bread they had for afternoon lunch. She almost forgot about their meal, but by the looks of the pieces of bread and amount left of the soup, her family hadn't.</p><p>A day to think. She knew it was mad to honestly consider the offer. How was she to bring it up to her family? She nibbled at her bread like a squirrel a nut fallen fresh from a tree, delicately but eagerly. Truth be told, the thought of traveling the sea did appeal. The ocean called her to its edge, beckoning her to explore the world on its waves. She knew she should be afraid of the waters that her mother disappeared within, and still she knew she would never be happy trying to live as her aunt did. Every day doing the cooking and tidying, raising a babe only to watch them repeat the cycle their ancestor began? She swallowed the bite of bread in her mouth thickly. Surely if she just tried harder to find joy in the land they lived. . . It could be enough.</p><p>Foolish thinking, she knew it well. Lovise supposed she really did have thinking to do. She scooped up some soup on her breath, eating a greedy mouthful with an appetite matching that of her broadly build cousin. The vegetables coming from their land were grown in low numbers because of the soil not being the best but damn if it wasn't far of from hitting the spot then. She emptied her bowl in no time. She wiped her mouth off on the back of her shirt before heading out to her kin. There were still chores that needed to be done. For now, while she remained at their sides, she owed them the labor. It was the least she could do before leaving them.</p><p>- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -</p><p>She awoke ready to set her decision into action. Along the shore rested the boat that would be her new home, dangerous as her choice was. Lovise eased from her bedding, only taking up the covering she used every night as protection from the frosty sea air. All she had to put on to head out was her boots given she went to sleep in the clothes she took from her cousin. It aided her in appearing as a young man- What Matthias no doubt knew her as to have offered to her a spot in his crew. She clutched the blanket tight over her. At the door, she paused to get one more look of her family. Børre laid sprawled over his covering in a way she knew would give him a creak in the neck when he woke. Nora and her husband slept together in their bedding, wrinkled faces lax compared to their usual scowls. She smiled to herself. She blew a kiss to her aunt on her way out, feeling pity for the woman who raised her. In time she would visit her so Nora didn't have to think she lost her the same way she did her sister.</p><p>Retreating in the dead of night to the water's edge, Lovise caught the sight of someone pacing the sand. She paused before recognizing the messy blond hair on top of the head. She waved her arms over her head until he stopped. He returned the wave, then began to jump in place like some sort of giddy child when she picked up a sprint. Lovise rushed to him, unaware of her own smile when flinging herself at his large frame. Though catching her with ease, Matthias had to stop himself from falling over from the force of her run. He laughed hard enough to snort and damn be any soul unaffected by his hearty laughter.</p><p>"Lukas!" Matthias dropped her to her feet. The grin on his lips was excited and knowing. Of course he knew she would accept his offer. "Good to see ya made your decision early."</p><p>Snorting, Lovise nodded. She followed him towards the boat. The way the air flung her hair behind her made her smile to herself. If she were to feel this everyday, then she knew she would be happy. Matthias climbed up first through the high tides, then offered his hand to help her up. She grabbed onto his forearm, feeling excitement bubnling throughout her body. This was happening and she still couldn't believe herself. They were boarded and it took nothing but Matthias commanding a few men to get the boat moving. She watched in fascination how they moved amongst each other in practiced harmony. Each person knew they task and how to do it well at that.</p><p>She walked to the side of the boat to watch the land gradually shrink from her view, the home she grew up in becoming nothingness in the horizon. In the morning they would see she wasn't there and maybe assume the worst but she knew they were going to get over it in time. Lovise already missed them in truth. She gasped as a hand smacked against her shoulder, gripping her without warning. Turning her head, she was met by her captain's smiling face.</p><p>"You don't show a lot on your face but I can tell you're happy." Matthias said to her. His hold lightened up. "It's creepy in a cool way!"</p><p>Lovise rolled her eyes, elbowing his middle. "Creepy? Thanks."</p><p>Matthias threw his head back in laughter. "Pffft- You're very welcome! Maybe that creepy face of yours will come into good use during our routes?"</p><p>"That reminds me," Lovise turned to face him. There was barely any space between their faces like this. She ignored the heat she felt growing in her cheeks. This guy didn't know she was a woman, so why woulf it be weird how close they stood? Her lack of expression came in handy for her yet again. "What is this all about? As part of this crew I'll need to know what to do."</p><p>"True. . . I guess I haven't made our objective very clear aside from trying to steal from your family." Matthias responded, not breaking the closeness. The feel of his breath was warm compared to the chilly air about them. He took her by the forearm without warning to tug her along the ship. Passing by many new faces, new people to work with. Most looked to be around her uncle's age or not much younger. How he kept control of so many men older and surely wiser than him was beyond her but she chose not to question it. She came to respect him after their one on one fight, afterall. Surely they saw something of a leader in him for their own reasons.</p><p>They went down a small stairway to a room tucked lower than the main deck. Matthias closed the door behind them,  shaking the cold off like he was a dog caught in the rain. Lovise waited by the door  feeling too awkward to make an assumption. Especially considering the bedding and the trinkets set about the room. She couldn't just sit down in his private space! While she struggled to not offend him, Matthias already plopped onto his bed and sat his back against the wall behind him. He raised a curious brow at her, patting the spot beside him. She quickly took the spot. He smiled, she nodded her head once.</p><p>"You're not used to this, huh?" Matthias asked through a laugh. He lightly punched her shoulder, unashamed of a bit of childish teasing. "Being real friendly with those around you, that is."</p><p>She shrugged softly. Admittedly, the other children in the area were never keen on playing alongside her in her younger years. Friendly closeness was very much alien to her now as a twenty year old woman. She turned her head away, internally defeated in knowing she failed to connect so simply with others. A hand touching her knee caught her off guard. She jolted in her seat, looking back to a now frowning Matthias.</p><p>"Did I hit a sore spot?" He asked. The voice he used was quieter than usual.</p><p>Lovise questioned if she should play it cool or confess to her discomfort. Quick thinking lead her to decided honesty. She shifted to put space between them, relaxing as he retracted his hand away. "I. . . Suppose. My apologies for. . For. ."</p><p>"Don't-!" Matthias paused as she glanced to him with big eyes. He cleared his throat. What was he doing? He had to be cool around his new crewmember! He combed a hand through the messy hair on his head. ". . . Don't apologize, Lukas."</p><p>Her fake name still didn't sound right to her, but what could she do? She was just grateful for his understanding of her space. To think a meat head could consider her feelings better than the men she grew up around spome higher volumes than she knew. Lovise hesitated before giving into shifting over, allowing her knee to touch his while still keeping the rest of her body comfortably away. "Thanks."</p><p>Oh, and the smile that broke out across his face was warmer than a burning firepit. "No problem!"</p><p>Eventually they did get to talking about the intentions of the crew. Matthias and his crew were travelers who stole and very rarely traded for goods. Their last stop on the property Lovise lived on gave them another crewmate rather than sheep meat but they still had food from stealing from a more well off group. He explained how not only were they grabbing things they knew they needed, but they also managed to grab what they couldn't usually come across. All intentions were for wealth. Matthias paused halfway through telling a story about sneaking intona place of worship for gold to tell Lovise that he was a man of honour. He had no problem stealing from those who already had it, but he wasn't like the pillagers who sold their fellow man or murdered for the thrill. Though he was vague on his reasons, he admitted to them being selfish.</p><p>Curious, Lovise wondered about pressing him for details. They had spent most the remainder of the night discussing anongst the two of them. In the end, Lovise fell asleep there in his bed beside him. How come he didn't wake her to sleep somewhere else she wasn't sure. Come daylight, a tapping at the door woke her. She glanced around her in confusion. It took a second to recall but when it did she knew nothing happened to out her. She grabbed a handful of Matthias' hair, tugging the man's golden locks until he woke up fighting for her to let go. His glare lasted barely a moment on his way to the door.</p><p>"Good day, Matthias," A blond man appearing around their age greeted the captain. He squinted a bit in Lovise's direction. "Did I interrupt you?"</p><p>"Nah. We did all our talking last night." Matthias assured the other. "What's happening, Berwald?"</p><p>Taking her leave, Lovise trudged her way to the main deck. She expected to find the grown men lazing around the ship with nothing to do but found most the crew pulled into some sort of activity. Shome men were sharpening weapons and others sat in a group helping one anothe patch up torn up clothes. Making her way through the men, she saw nothing but warm camaraderie amongst her now crewmates. Taking a pause at the front of the ship gave her a chance to properly take her surroundings in. Sunlight shone above them in the cloudless sky. Nothing but sea surrounded their boat, land being their invisible goal. She turned her head up for a deep inhale of salty air.</p><p>Exploring and trade were ahead. She would be going places she never may have before. Those around her might not be able to see her excitement through the blank expression on her face but her heart was soaring in her chest. She would be Lukas to anyone she met from now on. Lovise? Hah, she hardly knew the bore!</p><p>She turned her head at the sound of heavy footsteps. One of the larger men approached her timidly despite how downright intimidating his size was. He hesitated before holding out a boot  the fur wrapping around the ankle clearly coming undone from too much wear. She eyed it, noting it being a well used boot. Maybe even a favourite pair.</p><p>"How good is your sight?" The man finally inquired. "My eyes aren't the best. . . so I can't quite fix my boot. ."</p><p>"You can't see where you're sewing?" Lukas asked as she held her hands out to receive the boot from him.</p><p>He shook his head. "No. . . Do you think you can help me?"</p><p>She agreed, seeing no reason to deny him the assistance. They took a seat with other men fixing their clothing. The group took no qualms with them joining. Lukas took to her sewing, even going out of her way to ask the man she was helping if there were were adjustments he wanted or other clothing he needed patched. While he didn't, some others who weren't so sufficient in patching did come to her. She didn't mind being kept busy like everyone else. If anything it was relaxing to sit by her crewmates.</p><p>The next time she saw Matthias was later into the day. She had been amongst the others enjoying the warm daylight hours while they could. He approached her while she discussed spring food with one of the many kind men aboard. At first she didn't take notice of him, but paused once she did to turn towards him. Matthias smiled.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I can wait until you're done talking to him." He assured her.</p><p>She must have not looked to convinced, because he turned on his heel as if to prove he could and would wait his turn. The man she had spoking to smiled as he parted from her, giving her the okay to close the conversation. Amusing as his little show was Lukas now had to hunt him down. Where he went so quickly? Where the booze rations were kept. Matthias popped open one of the many bottles, about to sip on it when tapping on wood caught his attention. He turned to find Lukas staring him down. For a moment he worried he missed her off before she came towards him. She held her hand out towards him. Matthias gave the booze to her. To his surprise she coughed on the alcohol she tried to casually drink.</p><p>"Don't push it, bud." Matthias teased. He took the bottle from her, tossing a mouthful back easily. A teasing grin clung to his lips.</p><p>Lukas shrugged. A bright pink clung to her cheeks. Why did she even try to drink when she never had before? She cleated her throat. "Yeah. . . Whatever. Did you need something?"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Matthias said as if just remembering he previously approached the other. "Within the next few shifts of the sun we should be hitting land. I wanted to ask you to accompany me for the trade."</p><p>"You're actually trading this time, instead of just going in hostile?" Lukas asked. She leaned her side on nearby walling.</p><p>He rolled his eyes, lightly punched her shoulder. "Absolutely! Hah. . . I'll have you know, the folks we're trading with are tough nuts but they're leader's son is fond of me!"</p><p>"What are we trading them?" Lukas gestured for the bottle back. Odd look given to her aside, she sipped much more carefully on the contents. It tasted awful but she supposed she was willing to get used to it. </p><p>"A portion of this brew here," Matthias went to a corner, patting the side of a bottle. "Is going to the Finns in exchange for hearty meats. We'll be eating good for sure!"</p><p>He stood to his full height to offer a hand out towards her. At first she was unsure before quickly giving him the bottle. Without caring about her lips touching it, he took a large swig of its contents. He gestured for Lukas to follow him out onto the main deck, which she did. Lukas wondered how the close relationship with this apparent Finnish kid Matthias was doing business with came to be, finding herself growing more curious about the man himself. Considering they were to be stuck on a boat with one another she couldn't resist prodding him for personal details. The captain paused on the side of the boat, smile growing as a breeze pushed his hair back on his head.</p><p>"As a boy, I don't think I expected to be traveling the seas at twenty-one. . . Let alone be in charge of the crew." He told her, ocean blues focused on the sea surrounding them.</p><p>Twenty-one, Lukas noted. She took the brew back from him. Following sips were easier as she got used to the bitter taste. ". . .That's fair. I didn't think I'd be leaving my family at twenty to join a rag tag crew of men."</p><p>Matthias' gaze shifted onto her. Once she had a couple more gulps, he took it back for larger mouthfuls. He wiped a drop from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, grin remaining. "Lemme guess. . . Your family failed to find you a suitable bride, because the only thing you wanted to do was to explore?"</p><p>". . Something like that." She nodded. Seeing him raise a brow she propped a hand on her hip. "What?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just guess I remembered something, but it isn't important now. Here, follow me."</p><p>She obeyed his words, going with him to the back of the ship where they took a seat against the protective wood. They passed the time chatting about trades. Ideas bounced between them, Matthias confessing to being glad to hear suggestions. In honesty he didn't always know what they may need. Before either knew it their sides were touching. Closeness came naturally, both too open with the other to take notice. Even Lukas wasn't very aware for some time. When she did notice, she said nothing and let it be. What was a little platonic contact between them? She almost liked having him so near. Whether it was her previous lack of confidence in men or the way he smiled brighter than the sun she couldn't entirely tell.</p><p>They abandoned the booze during their conversation so when land came into view, Matthias paused their chitchat to point ahead. Seeing the grassy earth ahead reminded Lukas of the plains the family sheep grazed on. She stood beside him. A hand came to rest along her hip, making her jolt. The thoughtful look in Matthias' eyes as he stared at their soon-to-be landing shore assured her he hadn't intended anything by it. Yet, she nearly hoped it had been. She crossed her arms over her chest to conceal her breasts becoming perked. If she ended up saying anything odd she would have to blame it on being a light weight.</p><p>"Damn, I didn't think we were talking that much." Matthias laughed out. Securing an arm around her waist, he squeezed her lightly. "I can't wait for you to meet this kid! My bud- the quiet weirdo you saw before- is real eager to see him. I thinks he may be wanting to make the boy his bride!"</p><p>Lukas must have appeared confused because she earned a light wave of the hand dismissing her curiosity. She had no clew of men desiring another in such a way. In her years she only knew of a woman and man taking one another in marriage to conceive a child. The thought made her cringe. By now she was to have a husband and a few babes, though the thought nearly disgusted her. It stood to reason that men would turn to one another if stuck at sea together. Her aunt did tell her there was nothing that could stop a men's urges. What better solution than each other?</p><p>The sun above them lowered in the sky a noticable bit, the sky it sat upon easing into pink and orange hue. Once they had the ship anchored in shallow water, Matthias lead a handful of his men towards a village situated some ways into the forest. They had some ways to walk the path, so Lukas opted for falling back to walk beside the squinting young man known as Berwald. She watched him for a moment in an attempt to get a read on him. From what she knew, he barely spoke to anyone besides their captain. She cleared her throat in an effort to get him talking but he actively ignored her. Annoyed but not disheartened, Lukas cleared her throat louder.</p><p>"I hear you've got yourself a soft spot for one of the Finns we'll be seeing. That true?" Lukas asked. She hoped a straightforward tease would get him riled enough to react. </p><p>"He's going to be my wife." Berwald spoke up, expression unmoved. He turned his head but his eyes didn't quite meet hers. "It is not just a soft spot."</p><p>"Oh. . ." She trailed off, unsure of what to say. If she was supposed to have a response he didn't look open for listening. Deciding she was overstaying in his personal space she returned to the front of the group. At least here she could avoid feeling like she was bothering the captain and the men surrounding him. She glanced around them. Darkness quickly draped over the forest about them. They stuck strictly to the path, eventually finding the fire of burning torches lighting up the small village. When she squinted she could make out a handful of shadows waiting on the edge. Out of the figures standing around, she could make out a smaller individual. The closer they grew, the more clear his youthful face stood out amonst the elders around him.</p><p>When Matthias took to greeting the men, Lukas noted how the young man at his elder's side shifted from side to side. He craned his neck. Was he expecting Berwald to be closer to the front? She wondered if both had soft spots for one another. Though, she did worry a little about the kid's age. He appeared near her height. She was forced to pay attention when a shoulder nudged her to the side, a tall body shoving her aside. To no one's surprise Berwarld approach the boy first and foremost.</p><p>Said Finn glanced up, the intimidating size of the squinting giant not affecting him as it did their crewmates. From what Lukas could tell most avoided Berwald. Not this boy. He greeted the man wearing a friendly smile. Though he spoke shakily in his mother language to Berwald, she knew better than to think it was fear.</p><p>They exchanged a few words before the lot of them were headed into the village itself. Lukas made her way over to Matthias, confused on the current situation. "I thought we were trading then leaving?"</p><p>Matthias shook his head. "The Finns usually let us stay a night with them and we trade officially in the morning. Just try your best to be real well mannered, okay?"</p><p>Lukas nodded. When headed into the unfamiliar territory, she grasped onto the person she knew the best. Grasping onto the captain's arm caught him by surprise at first but he didn't resist. The other was still new to this all, even after time getting comfortable with the rest of the crew. They entered the village alongside their Finn hosts. Most were already getting ready for bed with their families. Lukas saw a few children managing to wave their way. She couldn't help but wave back. The children shrieked in delight before they were corralled into their homes by elder family members. She might not want to be a mother herself, but she had to admit that kids could be cute.</p><p>They were taken to housing for the night. A spot just across the way from the village leader's own home. While the others took to unloading what they carried there, obviously knowing the sleeping arrangement from experience, Lukas waited outside. The moon took up the sky alongside the stars sprinkling the darkness with her. She admired her from the peace of the shadows. Were her family also looking up at the same sky as they readied for bed? Thinking of them going to sleep without her made her heart ache a bit. She may have thought more on missing them if not for catching bodies out of the corner of her eye. By the looks of it, the small Finn came to pay them a visit. He didn't notice her from her seat in the shadows as he peered into the housing before calling out.</p><p>"Berwald?" The Finn asked into the large room. He waited at the door when the squinting giant approached him. The two disappeared into the night without anyone giving them so much of a second glance.</p><p>Peering out, Lukas watched the two leave until they were out of sight. By the looks of it they ran off for the woods. Why they were headed off so late was beyond her but she didn't care to think too hard on it. Instead she opted to enter the housing. Sleep sounded rather ideal then. She froze in place, realizing her fellow sailors had brought their own blankets for pallets. Dammit! If she knew they were going to be spending the night she would have prepped better.</p><p>From one of the corners of the house, Matthias waved her over. She did her best to get around the others and sighed silently in relief after finally getting to him. The times she had to avoid stepping on people getting into their blankets was nearly ridiculous! She knelt down beside Matthias' bedding, lowering her head as he brought a hand to ruffle her long hair. A smile tugged the corners of his lips well enough to be visible through the dim lighting. Moonlight barely sifted in and yet his smile shone through the dark.</p><p>"You didn't bring any bedding, did 'ya?" Matthias asked. After she shook her head no he laughed. "No problem. You can share with me tonight! How about it, Lukas?"</p><p>She hesitated to respond. This wouldn't be the first time. When they stayed up all night, the two of them ended up falling asleep together. Yet having him formally invite her into his bed stirred confliction in her. She gave in, nodding. It was getting late and sleep sounded lovely then. Matthias lifted half the blanket to allow her under with him. As she shifted to settle in she felt his body moving beside her. Turning her head just a bit let her see he had his back to her. She followed suit, shifting so they were back-to-back with one another. Sleep nearly welcomed her into its realm when movement jolted her from its edge. For a moment she waited for him to return to his original position only to tense. An arm draped over her hip, body heat pressing all along her back.</p><p>Was this guy really holding her?</p><p>If her muscles weren't stiff before they were now. Something pressed against her backside. Did he have a knife on his hip? No, it couldn't be. It made no sense to keep a knife on his person where it could cut him in his sleep. Near such such a vital spot at that! She turned her head to ask him about his weapon only to freeze when her eyes met his. She gulped.</p><p>"M. . Matthias?"</p><p>He touched his cheek to hers, rubbing the sides of their faces against one another. "May I touch you?"</p><p>Lukas blanched. Touch her? Then it wasn't a knife? If not for her face being trained to keep calm, he would have readon to tease her. Another relief was she could pull her face from his by turning it away so he wasn't able to feel the heat building on her cheeks. Her mind was reeling. Did men usuallydo these things when stuck together? ". . . If you're trying to get off, just rub on me until you're done. ."</p><p>His hum came out as response and before she knew it, a hand securing on her waist and what she previously thought to be the handle of a knife pushed against her backside. Without another warning she felt him jutting his hips forward. His grasp on her hip tightened as he humped her from behind. He groaned under his breath, the heat fanning against her ear. She shuddered. A notable heat built in her lower stomach the longer he went on. If she arched her back a tad, it felt as if he could grind himself along her second lips. Why the thought excited her so she wasn't too sure, yet she indulged the idea.</p><p>"When are you gonna be done?" She asked in a whisper. Thus far the others about them had been none the wiser because of their sleeping. She wasn't about to take her chances in someone waking up to find their leader dry humping her.</p><p>Matthias panted on the shell of her ear as he struggled to keep his voice low. "One moment. . You sure. . . Y, you don't wanna be touched?"</p><p>Truth be told, all his humping like a useless mutt had made her lower half throb uncomfortably. She was at a loss of how to deal with it. A light shift to push back against him left her rather aware of a dampness at her core. She sighed and reached a hand between her thighs. His hand didn't need to go near her most private of parts even if she was allowing him to do as he was. "Keep at it. I can deal with myself."</p><p>The answer seemed to satisfy him enough as he continued to rut on her backside. A throb along her crack made her jolt. Lukas thanked the Gods for allowing her to be faced opposite of him so he couldn't see how she had to chew on her lip. She focused on how he moved his hips forward as her fingertips dipped between her lips, wetness nearly making her grasp. What was this man doing to her body? She bit down harder on her lip. She felt at herself clumsily, not doing much to help the burning ache growing within.</p><p>"Having trouble touchin' yourself?" Matthias teased, his voice nothing but a breathy snicker. "My offer still stands-"</p><p>"I will figure it out. . !" Lukas whimpered as quietly as she could manage. Her body trembled as the pads of her fingers caressed a hooded nub above her slit. Pure warmth bubbled in her lower stomach. She hesitated before touching it once again, hips instinctively bucking into her fingers. Figure out how to touch herself she did! Lukas found an angle and started petting the sensitive nub with more intention. Never before had her aunt or the other women told her about such bliss coming from one's slit.</p><p>She eagerly chased the sensation it gave her. Heat built in the pit of her stomach, her thighs clenching together. From behind her she could feel Matthias rutting more desperately. She felt she may just give them away from the way she had to force her voice down. The sensation in her lower stomach grew hotter and hotter, the tips of her toes curling in. She rubbed hard at herself until she felt as if she were about to pee, forcing her finger to stop. The motions behind her stuttered to a pause. She felt how Matthias' hand on her hip tightened and oh Gods did she want it to stay on her. Unfortunately, he pulled it away. He kept his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>"Good boy." He breathed out. Damn did she have to resist pushing her hips back. Something about the praise didn't help the wetness of her core.</p><p>"Night." Lukas replied dully. While she wasn't anywhere near tired enough to try falling asleep then, it seemed Matthias had no issue the way he turned his back to her so easily. Okay. That hurt a tad. Though she wonderes why she no longer felt the need to go to the bathroom even after a bit of waiting. It was going to be a long night for her.</p><p>The next few hours were boring but she managed to fall asleep long enough forva good few hours of sleep. Come morning she had to get up with the rest of the crew for the exchange. Plenty of meats for the lot of them to feast on during their next voyage- and a Finn. The latter surprised Lukas somewhat and yet not at all at the same time. Tino the young Finn was to join their crew under Berwald's supervision. Matthias teased his friend about the short young man coming along, to which Berwald didn't especially say much but claim it was only right to bring his wife along.</p><p>Tino quickly became flustered with such words and made an attempt to wave him off. He reached up for the Swedish man's squinting face to bring it down for a proper scolding. "Don't go saying such things! I, I can't be a wife you know. Wives are for making children!"</p><p>Softly blinking, the words registered slowly but surely. "Ah. . . True. My husband, then?"</p><p>"I give up." Tino huffed, letting the other go. Despite him saying this he remained at the taller man's side.</p><p>Lukas resisted a snicker. An odd and suitable pair at the same time. She glanced towards Matthias. Saying his goodbyes to the leader of the village, one wouldn't think he spent the previous night getting off on one of his men's asses. Recalling how his heavy breath hit behind her ear had her shifting her gaze to the ground. Was she supposed to act as if nothing ever happened? She wondered if others in their crew were ever pulled in to entertainment his foolishness. Still, she felt almost dirty to think her captain would do such a thing so easily.</p><p>Setting off to return to the boat, the men took the same path as before. Following their tracks took less time than the way they came. Or it felt like it to Lukas. She walked nearer to the back alongside Tino, avoiding Matthias for the time being. Straight faced expression or not, she felt less than eager to face him even if her stomach felt like it was full of rocks at the sight of him. Keeping away from him was her only option until she could look him in the eye without feeling as if she were about to loss the contents of her stomach.</p><p>Within the next few days their leisurely hours shortened. Routes to new trades increased and on more than a few occasions things went violent because someone tried to give less than promised. Lukas hated how many people thought they could get away with screwing them over. Though, their captain had his ways with dealing with those who were less than generous. They did have good trades nonetheless. Every now and then they were able to find land to rest for the night opposed to the rocky waves carrying them each time they slept. About four weeks since leaving the Finnish village Tino resided in they had one of these opportunities. Nearly three nights of straight sailing lead them to grassy land along the sea, passing cliffs intimidating some of them. From the side of the boat Lukas noted black, white chested birds nested along the crevices of the cliff they passed to anchor along the short. Cute little things they were, with their brightly coloured curved beaks. She began to cup her hand to call to them only to stop.</p><p>Tino joined her side, lifting himself on his toes when peering out to see the birds. "Oh! Native birds. I hope no one tries to eat them."</p><p>A bit of a morbid comment considering their abundance of food. Lukas nodded in agreement. Small stature and soft demeanor aside, she came to understand as well as respect the Finn. He usually wore a smile but could be quite a fright if pushed to it. Watching him take down a man nearly twice his size was enough to let her know to take him seriously. That and he was a delight during his better moods. She folded her arms over the railing, resting her chin on them.</p><p>"There's no way we will. Especially after we were given extra vegetables our last trade." Lukas reminded him. She reached behind herself to tie her hair into a low ponytail. The length got in the way at times but no one knew how to cut hair.</p><p>A hum slipped past Tino's lips. He pointed towards the front of the boat where men were gathered in attempt to get them to the shallower waters quicker. "Do you think we should help them?"</p><p>She followed his gesture with her eyes, then shook her head. "No. We're not familiar with steering. In any case we're in the way. They'd call us over if they needed tiny, adrenaline filled idiots."</p><p>"Good point!" Tino laughed. He swung a weak punch at her arm. "Let those who are seven heads tall fo the heavy lifting while us short men beat ass!"</p><p>Short men they were indeed, she mused. If there was anything she appreciated about her crew it was how much of an equal they viewed her as. No one asked her about a future husband or baring children for the very fact she appeared as a short man. Any previous envy of women with curves in the past be damned, her lack of breasts and sharp jawline were now aiding her in her new life. She loved being Lukas and the fear she struck into those who dares try her fellow sailor.</p><p>Tino followed her lead and mimicked her folded arms. When she raised an eyebrow at him he smiled. "What? I'm only trying to look cool and stoic like you, Lukas!"</p><p>Cool and stoic? Lukas snorted. This guy. For a guy who could be terrifying, he really did say sweet things. It made it all the easier to befriend him once he stopped clinging to Berwald's side. Not that she could fault him for being wary to new people. She stood up fully.</p><p>"Let's go bother the captain."</p><p>She lead the way, Tino following on her heels. Of course he was aware that wherever their captain was, his right hand man and the Finn's lover was there as well. While she had been confused originally, Lukas couldn't deny the pair balanced each other out well. The shorty yanked Berwald out of his shell in a way. Whenever his lover was nearby, the Swede had much to say as if he had always been the talkative type. Then again, of course he had things to talk about when it came to his beloved.</p><p>As they expected they found Matthias and Berwald together doing a double count of supplies. By the looks of it they were finishing up on the number of blankets they had, ensuring none were left behind and no one was to go to sleep cold. Lukas watched the two. Since the night they shared a blanket together her body couldn't act normally around Matthias. She had long since gotten over being used as a personal rut post and yet she fought off nausea in his presence at times. The first to make their presence known was Tino. He wandered up to his lover, greeting him by pecking his cheek. Berwald turned red over the open affection. Snorting, Matthias pat his right hand man hard on the shoulder.</p><p>"No need to be embarrassed!" Matthias assured, though his tone indicated more teasing than comfort. "Are you really going to deny your lover the attention he desires?"</p><p>If not for the focus being on the two lovebirds, Lukas could swear she saw his eyes flicker on her. She had no idea why ao she dismissed the notion. Berwald hesitated to answer. Expressing himself in words wasn't quite his strong point. Still, he could take Tino's hands in his own. They were lifted to his lips to press a kiss to each knuckle. From her friend's side, Lukas blinked. Romantic gestures weren't beyond sailors it seemed. She was almost jealous.</p><p>"You two go ahead. We're done here until it's time to unboard." Matthias said with a dismissive wave of his hand. He let the pair head off before he turned to Lukas, lips turned up in one of his beaming smiles. "Aren't they sweet?"</p><p>Lukas nodded. She approached him only to use him to lean on as she looked over their supplies. From the looks of it, they were well off enough to take a few days break. "They are. It's nice seeing people can fall in love on the seas."</p><p>The taller raised a brow at her. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he pat the chest of what he still thought to be a man. The light pressure to her breast made Lukas flinch in pain. To her surprise, the gentle touch hurt. Usually his gestures weren't anything strong enough to effect her let alone hurt her. She instinctively crossed her arms over her chest to protect her small breasts.</p><p>She retracted from him, turning on her heel to leave. Tenderness wasn't good! In most cases her chest only became sore for one reason and she didn't know if she could keep it hidden. She made an attempt to walk away to think about what to do but a hand on her hip stopped her from getting far. Though it wasn't really gripping onto her, Matthias simply touching her made her freeze. Glancing up, she looked into his ocean blues. Worry clouded his face, his moods always so easy to read. His lips parted as if he were about to say something but no words came out. They were left staring too long for Lukas' comfort.</p><p>He lifted his hand but she wasn't paying attention to where it was going. Before Lukas knew it, an unexpected pain struck her. She slapped his hand away in an instant, eyes narrowing. What was he trying to do? Matthias flinched. His hand came to rest stiff at his side.</p><p>". . . Did you get hurt?" He finally asked. The concern in his voice made it all the more difficult to be upset with him.</p><p>Lukas found herself wanting to kiss the froen off of his lips. Maybe it was the perfect way to get that dopey smile back on his face- Yet she knew nuch better than to try such a thing. They had chemistry as friends. She mustn't let her mind take one time incidents give her ideas. Still, the hand on her hip hadn't moved a smidge. Leaning into his arm came easy- Mustering the willpower to pull away was impossible. Matthias' hold was so warm and inviting. Would it be so bad to stay like this? She couldn't be sure.</p><p>". . . I'm just fine." She assured him. "My muscles are just tense from a rough night's sleep."</p><p>He didn't look very convinced. "Alright. If you say so."</p><p>"I do say so."</p><p>Their gazes held a long moment. Purple and blue maintained contact as neither dared to pull away. Matthias lifted a hand to her cheek, his warm palm too welcoming to not lean into. He spoke up again, tone lowered to a mumble as if only she were meant to hear him. "We'll be on land not long from now. After we rest we'll be heading out for Denmark."</p><p>"Aren't you from there?" She asked in an equally quiet voice. When the lot of them had the time, fond memories of home were shared amongst them. From what she knew thus far, most of the men on the boat were sailing to bring riches home to their families. Wives and children, even a few grandchildren, all waited on the men to  bring them better resources than what they had at home.</p><p>Of those who stuck the closest to the captain had three different stories. Berwald, the naturally glaring giant, came from a village where crops and livestock weren't doing so well. Getting into physical fights came common ground for him because most thought his squinted eyes were in ill will. Little did most know- The man couldn't see a thing unless it was a mere few inches from his face! Then there was Tino, sweet and dependable as he was. He spoke proudly of his village and the firm handed father of his who lead it. When he spoke of home he wore a fond smile on his face. He even mentioned being good with the dogs some of the villagers had, though his father never saw a reason to allow him one as a pet. Lukas was her own case. The more time she spent on the sea fending for herself and the crew, the surer she was in the fact she was destined to be on the waves. She told her companions about missing her aunt in off handed comments, and confessed to being uncomfortable by the thought of being forced to marry and produce kids. Though, she did keep to herself how she lost her mother to the same seas they rode.</p><p>What Matthias' home life was like before becoming head of his crew wasn't clear. He didn't speak proudly of the family he came from like the others and nor did he express missing anyone. It hurt Lukas to think he would intentionally keep his past from the people who admired him. It wasn't like she pried either. However it didn't make it less lonely knowing he could be openly friendly and yet so closed off.</p><p>Matthias hesitated before answering. "I am. We aren't going to my village."</p><p>A firm way to avoid the topic of home. Lukas could work with that. She dared break from his gaze to close her eyes. His side was rather comfortable to lean into. Lowering her head, she pressed her face into his chest. The warmth of his skin radiated through his shirt. So much about her captain was warm, welcoming to the soul.</p><p>"Lukas. ."</p><p>Her eyes snapped open to stare up into his face, seeing his cheeks dusted a lovely red tint. Matthias made no move to push her off. Rather, his arm tightened around her. "You're too cute sometimes. . Makes me wonder why you don't have a wife yet. Unless. . . You're the same type as Berwald?"</p><p>Right to the point, exactly as she preferred. She built the will to touch a hand to his chest. "Perhaps I am. Do you have your own attractions to men? Afterall, I don't usually see you holding your fellow sailor as you do me."</p><p>"Oh, Lukas," His words drawled out as a purr. "I've fancied you since you kicked my ass."</p><p>Before she could question what he meant, one of the older men of the crew approached. They parted quick for the sake of avoiding questioning. The man beamed a big smile. "We're anchoring the ship in just a second! Be ready for setting up camp."</p><p>"Thank you very much, Tobias." Matthias replied. He watched his sailor walk away until he was out of earshot. He turned his head in hopes of hearing from Lukas to find the other grabbing handfuls of equipment. The Norwegian walked off without so much as another word, though he noted how the tip of his ears were a vivid shade of red.</p><p>The lot of them waded through shallow water to climb up the shore to lush grass. A couple of the birds from the cliff circled their group as they set up camp. Of the numerous of them, a handful had been set out to retrieve wood for fire kindling. Lukas and Berwald were part of those people, sending out as a pair to better collect between the two of them. Berwald carried and Lukas was the good psir of eyes between them. It seemed like the Swede bit his tongue most the time they were away from the others- Something which ticked away at Lukas' nerves.</p><p>Pausing to kneel and gather a bundle of dry leafs, Lukas sighed. After she gathered the leafs in the bottom of her shirt she remained squatted. ". . . What is it you're trying so hard to not say that you're devouring your own tongue?"</p><p>". . . You've been bleeding." Berwald decided to inform her. "I figured to pricked yourself on a bad thorn, but it's in such an odd place. . How would a thorn get you there without reaction?"</p><p>She gaped, squatting down giving her a great deal of seeing what he meant. Blood spotted her nether area through the fabric of her pants. How long had she been bleeding? Maybe not too long, since it wasn't too pad. Still- Finding a rag was urgent now that she knew the time had come. A hand touched her shoulder and yanked her thoughts back to her companion. She felt her lip tremble. Was this the end of her time in the crew?</p><p>"Want to head back?" Berwald asked in such a soft tone it was almost like she had her aunt there comforting her. She nodded. The two of them made their way back, to which Lukas avoided others best he could. What kind of man had to hide his period from his peers? He did, apparently.</p><p>Closing himself off in the makeshift shelter he fixed for himself felt like the safest option then. Lukas tugged his fur blanket over himself, taking the time to hide away until his mind could process properly. There wasn't a thing to do about what his body did naturally besides wait it out. Unfortunately, this meant at max five days of paranoia on top of already tender breast and upcoming stomach pains. He curled in on himself.</p><p>Footsteps outside of his tent caught his attention but he stayed fixed where he lay. If he focused hard enough he could make out mumbling. A few times he heard his own name and yet most the other words were nonsense to his ears. He squinted his eyes shut tight when a bit of fabric lifted, exposing what he hoped would be taken as his sleeping face. Surely even someone who kept busy like himself could get a nap?</p><p>"Thank you for informing me," Matthias' voice. Why did he not realize sooner? He sounded upset. Oh Gods, he knew and he was no doubt angry at him for lying. Not that he truly lied to his captain. Lukas was still the same man he met back in Norway! He resisted gulping at the dryness beginning to build in his mouth when his leader spoke once more. "I'll have to ask one of the married men for advice on this. He can't sit around in his own blood."</p><p>He heard someone hum in response- The tone sounded like Berwald. Footsteps started and grew quieter, though he only counted one pair. Waiting caused him to grow restless, knowing he was being looked over. A grab at his leg had him jolting in surprise. Matthias joined him in his tent? The hand on his leg began a soft rub along his calf through the fur blanket he used to cover himself.</p><p>"I know you're awake, Lukas. You never fall asleep fast."</p><p>". . . Yes I can."</p><p>Matthias sighed. His gand squeezed gently on the shorter's leg. ". . . You're not any less of a man to me, you know? Bleeding like a woman is no issue."</p><p>Lukas sat up then, pointing a finger at the other accusingly. "I bleed like a man! No, I bleed more thsn any other man could and live-!"</p><p>"That's true."</p><p>His anger caught in his throat. He slouched, lifting his hands to cradle his head in the palms. "Yeah. . . So, you aren't upset with me at all?"</p><p>Matthias shrugged his shoulders lamely, a lopsided smile gracing his face. He extended a hand towards the other. Reluctantly, Lukas put his own on top of it, causing his grin to widen. "Why would I be? 'Far as I'm concerned, you're one of my right hand men. You've been nothing but loyal to the crew. I don't see your reasoning."</p><p>The Norwegian gently squeezed the hand he held onto. "I suppose. . I feared you would think I was some woman trying to fool you, and not the man I know I am."</p><p>"Don't be stupid." Matthias assured him. He pulled away, pausing at the entrance of the tenting. "Stay put, okay? We're all resting so who cares if you spend the time relaxing while this thing passes over?"</p><p>Good point, Lukas thought. Who really cared if he laid about while they were all taking the time to recuperate? He eased back onto the floor, settling in. "Thanks, captain. I think I'll get me a bit of a nap."</p><p>"Sweet dreams." Matthias said on his way out, the quiet leave assuring to his underling.</p><p>Turning to curl on his side and yank the fur over his shoulder, Lukas allowed himself to relax. In his efforts to fall into sleep he absently thought to himself. He recalled how nicely it felt to have his hand held. In the past he would gag at the thought of a man trying to hold him. He enjoyed the idea of Matthias desiring to embrace him more. The Dane made it rather clear how he felt- Having been attracted during their first meeting, apparently. He bit back a laugh. So fighting was the way to get the heart of a man he could imagine himself at the side of? What an oddly lovely way to find someone to fancy.</p><p>A chill breeze slipping into his tent awoke Lukas. Dim orange light shone along the front of his tent, leaving the rest of his surroundings hugged in darkness. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes on his way out. Sleeping the afternoon away was new, even if he knew his body needed a break. He pulled his blanket along with him, using it as a skirt to conceal his bloodied trousers. A warm fire lit up the camp. Around it gathered several men who weren't in their own sleeping places for an early rest. He spotted Tino easily amongst brawny, bearded men. A quick glance had her aware of the Finn's current company; his beloved Swede, who held him in his lap as a man would his partner. A bold way of solidifying their relationship to the world.</p><p>He joined the two, accepting the space on the dirt beside Berwald. The fur was set across his lap. "Evening. What are you lot up to?"</p><p>Tino perked up on his perch. "Good evening, Luke-Luke! We're just talking about fish. I would kill for some smoked perch right about now."</p><p>Fish sounded Heavenly to Lukas, a craving hitting him in that moment. He groaned out. "Mackerel! I want some so~ bad. . . Too bad we usually get cod from trades."</p><p>Berwald nodded his head. "Both are delicious. If we had nets maybe we would be lucky enough to catch something that isn't already salted."</p><p>Unsalted fish would have been good, yes, but they had to preserve it for future meals. Lukas rested his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees providing support. The couple beside him continued the conversation between the both of them while he felt a mood swing growing. In his experience it was best to avoid conversing in case his mood made him snaply for no apparent reason. To his luck, his friends didn't force him into speaking. Tino would address him but made it clear he wasn't required to respond. Lukas lifted his knees to his chest then, contented by knowing his friends liked his company in the simplest sense. What lovely people he's met since leaving his aunt and uncle's home.</p><p>"Want to know something, Lukas?" Berwald piped up. The question asked, yet he didn't wait to hear him agree. "You remind me of a woman I met a few months back. Mostly your face."</p><p>The mood had dissipated so Lukas felt like responding. "A woman, eh? How did you meet her?"</p><p>Berwald laid his chin on top of a cuddly Tino's head. ". . . She attacked my village for our goods. Terrifyingly strong, she took what she wanted alongside her crew. I think she was the one in charge. She gave her men the orders."</p><p>"Shit," Lukas snorted. "Sounds to me like this woman had been at it for a while."</p><p>"Probably, she appeared old enough to be the mother of one of us." Berwald said. When he adjusted the shorty on his lap he pat his back, earning a yawn out of his lover.</p><p>Tino curled up further to his partner's chest. "Heh. . That's funny. An old lady who looks like Lukas. How did she speak?"</p><p>"Like a. . Norwegian. Her accent was prominent."</p><p>Lukas shrugged, disinterested. Comparisons were all fun and such until he began thinking about the family he missed back in Norway. He lifted himself from the ground, adjusting the fur back into a skirt. "Of course the badass is from Norway. We are strong people."</p><p>"No wonder you're so cool, then!" Tino laughed. The pair waved at their friend until Lukas had disappeared into the trees. The Finn buried his face in the crook of his partner's neck. "I bet a cool guy like Luke-Luke gets his calm ways from his parents!"</p><p>Lukas made his way into the woods to inspect his trousers a bit. The groin and thighs were soaked thoroughly. He'd need to go into the water to frequently wash them. Cringing, he thought to the reason why his body went through bleeding after every new moon. As his aunt said, it was proof of the body growing ready to bare a child. Baring babies made him want to scratch his lower stomach intensely in hopes his body would reject its natural functions. He turned around after fixing his blanket around himself, reaching a hand up to free his hair of its ponytail. It was going to be a long few days. He returned to his tent. Bathing and washing his pants could wait.</p><p>To his surprise, his captain was seated in his tent when he crawled inside. Matthias smiled as their eyes met. "Hello. I wondered where you went."</p><p>"I spent time with Tino and Berwald." Lukas said as he took a sit in the small space. Beside the other laid some roasted fish. He eyed it a second then looked up. "Your supper?"</p><p>"Yours." Handing the plate to him, Matthias' fingers lingered on his. "I can't have one of my men starving."</p><p>"Oh. . Thank you." Lukas accepted the food gingerly. Taking a bite, he hummed in approval. Warm fish was Heavenly on his tongue. Cravings were a bit of a bitch. Thankfully he had someone who decided to take care of his basic needs. He shifted closer, resting his head on Matthias' bicep. Their outer thighs touched from the lack of space between them.</p><p>He picked a bit of meat off the fish's body to hold against Matthias' lips. The taller reluctantly accepted the bite out of his hand. His lips grazed his fingertips as he ate from them, the light sensation causing a heat to build in Lukas' cheeks. Could sharing food be a form of courting? Lukas continued to feed Matthias bites after he swallowed his own.</p><p>Before they knew it, all the meat had been picked from the fish's roasted body. Lukas set the bones aside, a light smile finding space. He savoured the heat shared between their bodies as if he were sitting in front of the fire itself. Comfortable. He was so comfortable in Matthias' presence. When an arm hooked around his waist he lifted his head. Beautiful ocean blues stared down at him, the affection shining within them almost intimidating him.</p><p>". . . When are you going to kiss me, captain?"</p><p>"Depends, Lukas."</p><p>"On?"</p><p>"When are you going to say your affections for me?"</p><p>"Aren't I already expressing it by asking for your kiss?"</p><p>"Have you always been like this or did you have to work at it?"</p><p>Matthias chuckled. The mirth in his voice sent his stomach into a tizzy. Sitting up on his knees, Lukas circled his arms around the taller's shoulders. A hand squeezed his hip- Something he knew would continue to drive him mad. Their lips crashed together in a clumsy attempt at a kiss. Neither broke the contact between them, elation driving the pair to kiss harder. His heartbeat pounded in Lukas' ears. Never had he thought the act of touching lips would bring him satisfaction like this. Leave it to his captain to continue to show him what he had been missing out on.</p><p>A hand combed through his lengthy hair and he shuddered. The only thing forcing them apart was a need for air. Gasping, Lukas rested his cheek on Matthias' shoulder. Temptation to settle on his lap grew. He ignored it, knowing he would only soil his pants. For the time being a kiss and embracing sufficed.</p><p>One day- Then his body decided to punish him the next four. Lukas spent most, if not all of, his resting time stuck in his tent. Stomach pains ailed him day in and day out. Had he been home in Norway, his aunt would have told him to stop being dramatic so he could help her do the daily chores. He ended up relying on his peers, who brought him food and furs warmed under the sun. By the time the ordeal passed Lukas had a newfound respect for his crewmates. Most those who had wives waiting for them were of great help. They knew he would need fresh pants and offered stomach massages to aid his cramping. Lukas wanted nothing more than to avoid physical touch but still thanked their genuine efforts.</p><p>A couple of days after Lukas recovered they were to set sails. He gladly changed into clean trousers before pushing himself to help more than usual. The least he could do to show his appreciation was pick up the slack. Others held no expectations for him to show his gratitude in a way though granted him his way of expressing himself.</p><p>Progress in his interactions with Matthias went rigid after the touch repulsed stage hit. Much as he wished to kiss the dopey Dane, he had to be patient.</p><p>The crew boarded the boat along with their camping equipment. Rested and ready, they were ready for Denmark. Their captain triple checked their equipment, food, and head count before they were set sail for their destination. Clouds filled the sky above them but their moods were bright. Busy giving his assistance to those who aided him, Lukas was none the wiser to the way Matthias kept an eye on him from a distance. They cared for one another and yet they had priorities to care for that kept them running every which way. If not for night falling, Matthias may have thought Lukas lost interest. Activity slowed on the ship, permitting the Norwegian the time to visit his leader's private quarters. He approached and knocked tentatively on the door. No more space needed. He yearned for those arms to hold him once more.</p><p>A few long seconds passed for a response to come his way. Matthias' voice trailed, sleep hanging to his words. "Come in."</p><p>He stepped inside, lips pressing in a tight line. Disturbing the other's need for sleep might not be the best choice. Of course he wanted to be at his side, but was it worth being a bother? Matthias lifted his head a few inches off his pillow, smile forming on his lips. He scooted back on his bedding to make space then pat the space in front of himself. </p><p>"I'm lonely tonight. Mind being my personal pillow?" Matthias asked him, face matching that of a puppy begging for scraps.</p><p>Though he had to roll his eyes over how dramatic his companion could be, he opted for crawling into the blankets beside him. An arm hooked over Lukas' side. He pushed himself closer to the taller, taking to burying his face within his chest. The unmistakable firmness of a chin rested on the top of his head. He savoured being held in this way, like he was something precious without the need to worry about hiding himself. Matthias took him as he was still. He tugged his head back, lifting his face enough to plant a kiss on said man's lips. A hum built in Matthias' throat and his hands found purchase on his backside. He squeezed at the small mound, eliciting a whine out of Lukas.</p><p>Being cradled so close to his captain allowed Lukas to feel the other through his pants, heat spreading across his face as he realized something had began to grow stiff. It poked at his thigh. He shifted his hips to test the waters, internally grinning in watching how Matthias bit his lip to conceal a noise. Oh Gods did he want to hear his voice. Lukas separated from him. At first Matthias grabbed at him to pull him back in but his hand was swatted away. He feigned a wounded pout only to lie back in interest. Sleep no longer clouded his eyes. Awake and hard, he watched the man he fancied in great interest.</p><p>"You don't seem too ready for a pillow afterall, Matt," Came Lukas' teasing. Tugging at his shirt exposed the light build of muscles on his stomach. He took the bottom of his shirt in his teeth, deciding to finally allow the one and only man he grew affections for to see his bare breasts. Warmth pooled in the bottom of his stomach. Being bold wasn't unlike him, yet this was such a different sort of brave.</p><p>Matthias' eyes went big. Petite or not, this body being shown to him belonged to the person he fancied. He gulped at a lump forming in his chest, which didn't go unnoticed. How could a hot blooded man not grow harder when presented to? Lifting his hand to one of the pectorals, he noted how soft the flesh was despite how the rest of Lukas hardened with muscle over the last month.</p><p>"Who knew someone who would randomly hump his underling could be so shy?"</p><p>"Don't mistake my appreciation for shyness," Matthias chuckled. "I'm simply taking in the handsome guy in front of me."</p><p>Lukas rolled his eyes, making effort to keep himself collected. Feeling the hand of the man he cherished cupping his chest. Whatever face he felt himself making, he hoped it wouldn't etch itself in place forever! His lip trembled as Matthias touched one of the slightly swollen nipples using his thumb, rubbing into the soft, pink skin. Matthias grinned at noting how Lukas jumped if he pinched.</p><p>"I didn't think you'd have puffy ones," The Dane admitted sheepishly. Rolling his thumb over the hardening nub, he licked his lips. So tempting.</p><p>Pulling himself flush against his companion, Lukas ground his hips with his, writhing at feeling stiffness confined within the other's pants. Damn did he surprise himself in how much his core ached just thinking of it going inside. He flushed deep red, hips uselessly grinding forward. To his best efforts he couldn't replicate the sensation of rubbing himself such as the one evening in Finland. He turned his back to the other without so much as a warning. Perhaps clothing got in the way?</p><p>"Lukas?"</p><p>He ignored his call to tug at his trousers, squirming out of the article of clothing. Tossing them blindly into the room left his bottom half nude. Cold air hugged at his thighs, making it all the more surprising to feel a warm hand grasping at his backside. He peeked over his shoulder, breath catching in his throat from lips crashing on his own. Matthias kissed him feverishly, their teeth clanking in an almost uncomfortable crash of passion. The hand on his ass squeezed, and Oh Gods he felt wetness building within his core. He pushed back on the hand grasping onto him, gasping out as it snaked around to cup his sex. Thick fingers combed through the blond curls only to find the dip in his lower lips. Tucking in, Matthias broke the kiss to nip at the tip of the Norwegians ear as he rubbed carelessly.</p><p>"What a good boy you are," Matthias purred hot on his ear. Probbing, his fingertips grazed at a hooded nub. He chuckled at noting how the other jolted. "Always so good for me."</p><p>Yes the fuck I am, Lukas internally agreed through clouded thoughts of lust. All he could find the energy to focus on was Matthias. The man drove him wild, let alone the fact that he was touching him somewhere so sensitive. Before and after their night in Finland were the only times he dared touch the area, afraid of what may come of teasing it anymore. Yet he wanted Matthias to keep on as if there were no tomorrow. As if reading his mind, the Dane's fingertips rubbed more feverishly at him. Every grind of his fingers had them slickened further in his arousal.</p><p>A delectable heat built slowly inside the pit if Lukas' stomach, making him squirm under the eager touch to his hot sex. He whined at the familiar feeling of needing to use the restroom washing over him. Try as he might to warn the other to stop, his words only came out as a jumbled mess. Matthias doubled his efforts, not letting the other writhe away from him just yet. He took great satisfaction in the way Lukas eagerly bucked into his hand despite his wails.</p><p>"Matthias. . Matthias, please. .!" Lukas scrambled for grip and found his hand behind him, tugging at his captain's messy head of hair. The tips of his toes curled inward alongside the pit of his belly fluttering. He could only whimper as a burst of euphoria spread throughout his body, thoughts numbed to anything outside of the feeling of Matthias making his body twitch with such pleasure. He pushed into the rubbing even after he rode out the feeling, begging now for him to not cease rubbing. The lips of his sex were slick from orgasm. Wetness clung to Matthias fingers once his hand was released from the trap Lukas' thighs had on it.</p><p>He touched his thumb to his index finger, watching over the other's shoulders how the stickiness broke apart. Knowing he brought Lukas to such a feeling didn't help the erection straining in his own trousers. He buried his face in the crook of the shorter man's neck, inhaling deeply at the scent of sun and sea salt clinging to his shirt. The other shifted in place, pushing back on him using the space between both cheeks.</p><p>Lukas tugged at the hair still caught in his grip, breath coming out in a raspy laugh. Touching the outside didn't cut the mark for his desires. "Matt. . Don't you. . Wanna claim my insides?"</p><p>To say the words went straight to his loins was somehow an understatement.l Before Lukas could complain about being crushed, the weight of the tall Dane pinned him to the bedding on his stomach. Matthias ground his clothed hard on against Lukas' bare slit. He badly wanted to make every bit of this stoic man his. Lukas ground his hips back to meet his ruts, quickly growing desperate for more.</p><p>"Fuck. . Please," To emphasis his pleas the Norwegian lifted his hips to allow the other better view of his opening. "Take me. I can't bare being empty any longer."</p><p>Matthias couldn't deny such sweet begging from the one he fancied. Sitting up, he shoved his pants down his thighs, freeing his stiff erection. He took great pride in his girth, grinning at how Lukas shuddered as he sandwiched his rod between his lower lips. Slick made rubbing all the easier a motion. He took hold of his hip, squeezing softly.</p><p>"I can't wait to become one with you. . My Lukas." Matthias purred, readying himself into position.</p><p>Lukas stared at the fur underneath him. His face burned in knowing he would be giving up his virginity in the next moment, and yet the knowledge that it he would be connecting even more to Matthias admittedly excited him furter. He shifted his hips backwards on the other. "Become one with me."</p><p>Though trembling under his companion, Lukas braced himself in anticipation. He gripped onto the fur bedding as a heat probed at his entrance before a pressure began to push into him. Odd as it was to feel something pushing inside, it didn't hurt like he expected. He relaxed then, even humming in appreciation of Matthias squeezing his side. The stretch was uncomfortable but he could almost say he liked the fullness in his lower belly as it sank into him. He tightened his hold on the furs.</p><p>He laid his cheek on the bedding. Lukas savoured the discomfort as it came, unable to deny how his heart pounded in his chest. Reaching behind him, he grabbed his own cheek in a way that would spread him open from Matthias' view above him. A light grind into him made him groan. Damn, he swore he could feel it in his stomach. He pushed his hips back with a whine. "Fuck me."</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>Matthias took hold of both hips then, grasp used to pull Lukas' hips back to meet delicate thrusts. Wet walls made bucking inside easy, the pace easing to a faster one to the taker's delight. Lukas found he liked the way it moved faster within him. He groaned openly, pushing his hips back eagerly to meet every quickening thrust. Never did he think sex would get him so excited let allow how old women back home made it out to be so frightening. His back arched at feeling a particularly hard thrust struck at him. He cried out in delight when Matthias bucked feverishly, fucking him intense and fast.</p><p>The eagerness turned Lukas on more and more, and he adored how Matthias cursed under his breath over how good he felt using the inside of him to get off. He slid a hand under himself to touch at the hooded nub above his slit, delighted to tease himself now knowing the bliss it could bring him. Clumsy as he rubbed at it, the double stimulation had him drooling. The hot feeling built gradually in his his stomach, Matthias' fervent thrusts not helping how fast the sensation came on him. He gasped out loudly unable to form the words to express what was coming.</p><p>Being pounded while he played with himself brought Lukas to orgasm quick. He cringed into the blanket as his body began to tense. Matthias pulled his hips back to meet him, the smacking of skin-to-skin beautiful to his ears.</p><p>"Gonna. ."</p><p>"Me, too, Lukas!"</p><p>Warmth spilled into Lukas' canal and before he could take the time to savour being filled, his own climax hit hard. His walls tightened around Matthias throughout the last few pumps. Slowly their fun came to an end but they didn't separate for long. The two parted for the sake of adjusting to face one another. Post sex embarrassment aside, Lukas smiled. He touched his hand to Matthias' chest as his leg was hooked over the taller's hip. Now face-to-face, Matthias pressed as close as their bodies allowed without entering a second time.</p><p>Tingling in the aftermath of their lovemaking, exchanging gentle kisses was all the two could do to keep awake. Lukas grazed his fingerpads along blond chest hairs on his captain's chest. He reluctantly spoke up. "Are you really not going to visit home when we're in Denmark?"</p><p>Matthias snorted. Laying his head on top of the other's, he grinned. "Here's a secret. . . My home was raided. It no longer exists because it was burned to the ground."</p><p>". . . I'm so sorry." Lukas made an effort to withdrawl but he couldn't when he wasn'tlet go. He shook his head. "Talk about fucked up."</p><p>"Tell me about it. I'm glad you and the others men have families to return to, though." Matthias assured him through a sleepy smile </p><p>No home to return to was heartbreaking to the shorter. To be unable to visit or bring their earnings to a waiting family hurt like Hell to imagine. He adjusted to hug an arm around Matthias, squishing his chest with the taller's firmer. Everyone needed to have some sort of home, whether it be a physical place or the people living there. He pecked him on the lips. Matthias returned it.</p><p>Lukas buried his face against the other's neck, huffing under his breath. "Then we'll just have to make a home together. We could return to the shore beside the cliff! It's nice and grassy, but what if we called it something that would throw people off from coming?"</p><p>"Like?" Matthias asked after a deep yawn.</p><p>"Uhh," He considered it. Sleep tugged at him to give in. "Iceland?"</p><p>"I like it, Lukas."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Iceland it would be, then. Lukas gave into his body's need for sleep. Both of them were due for it. They were back on route for Denmark, and maybe a stop in Norway as well. In the end, their ship weren't anywhere near sailing. Lukas couldn't wait to continue onward. The same salty air that used to blow through Lukas' hair as he sat on the rocky shores now filled their sails and took them through the seas, blessing them with nothing but journeys ahead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This was a shortly made passipn project, though I admit I did leave pieces here and there to possibly create a sequal.</p><p>I hope you have a great day, reader! Blessed be :3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>